Audition of Love
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: After another let down for a vacation from their manager, the girls have to judge auditions from the musical gifted academy. But through helping the ones they liked, they realised they are getting attached. Pairings inside...


Naruto X Fairy Tail cross over

With music, love and traitors. We see how love can change people.

Pairings: LokeIno, ZerefHina , GrayTen , NatsuTema , JellalTayu

Hina, Tenten, Ino, Zeref and Gray - 19

Tema, Tayu - 20

Loke, Jellal and Natsu - are 18 almost 19

**_Auditions of love_**

The adoring fans roared with applause, as the cloaked band; literally covered in different coloured cloaks. But their fans don't care that they can't see their faces – it actually makes them more intrigued.  
"Thank you for your support throughout our singing career, we're very thankful." The one with the dark red hoodie spoke in her microphone. The crowd screamed with appreciation. "Goodnight to you all."

The other four members all put down their instruments and bowed to their fans.

"THANK YOU!" The purple hooded one yelled as she gave a peace sign to her adoring audience.

Their fans screamed for encores as they exited the stage. They all huffed out a deep breath they had all been holding in since they began their concert. That concert was their last one till their one year vacation.

They all grabbed their bags backstage – before running out the back door. But what they didn't expect was for hundreds of fans crowding the back door.

It took 30 security guards to make a clear path for the band but it took awhile before they could reach their silver slick limo.

It took more than 40 minutes to leave the concert hall out back alley way. Since their fans banged out the doors and windows till it shook, just so they could get their favourite bands attention and love.

"Kami, that took tooooooo long." The long blonde haired one in the purple hoodie grumbled as she stretched out the word 'to' to express her annoyance.

The fuming redhead in a matching dark red hoodie slapped the back of the blondes head. "Shut up you fucking Harpy." She always used that nickname because she thought it resembled the blonde well.

The blonde snapped and yelled back. "Go fuck yourself, Fluteblower." This only made them scream at each other more.

A grunt came from the brunette in the dark blue hoodie. "Will you two bitches stop your infuriating yappering, I need some rest."

The grey hooded one giggled like an excited little girl. "Leave them be, otherwise they will turn on you while you sleep." She started twirling her dark blue hair.

The brunette just looked at the loud blonde and the hot tempered redhead, and snorted disbelieving they could.

It was about thirty minutes later, when the brunette was asleep and suddenly got pounced on by two smirking she-devils.

"I told you so." The grey hood commented.

The dark blonde that has been quiet throughout the whole ride just turned her gaze from the window to her pocked. She took out her phone from her dark forest green hoodie and sighed as she saw the time.

After switching from limo to car to another car, they finally arrived at their hotel. They liked the hotel and everything that comes with touring, but most of them were missing their friends and family back home.

As soon as they got onto their hotel floor (Which was all theirs) they didn't even speak as they all went into their rooms to change, shower or sleep. But something stopped them all in the tracks, they all stormed back out of their rooms and met in the middle.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" The brunette screamed as she began pulling her hair in frustration and anger.

"Tenten calm your ass down." The flame red head, also known as Tayuya spoke like she was calm and collected, but on the inside she was rampaging.

The dark blonde: Temari tore up the piece of paper in her hand. "Like fuck I'm doing that." And turned her back and went back into her room.

Hinata twisted her hair in a nervous habit. "He will kill us if we don't do it."

The long blonde who was also known as Ino patted Hinata's shoulder. "We could always run away." She suggested which perked up all of their interests.

But before any of them could answer they all saw Temari kick open her door, making it come off it's hinges. "That asshole Kakashi. He just told me we don't get our vacation."

Hinata fell to her knees and started to cry. "B-but he promised this time."

Tayuya punched the wall and cackled. "This has to be something of a joke. He did this to us last time, we haven't had a vaction since we became a band."

Tenten was re-reading the piece of paper in her hand. "10 years huh." She looked up and gave a ficious glare at the wall. "10 YEARS AND STILL NO RESPECT."

"Tenten." Ino whispered as she hugged Hinata tighter. "We have to run away!"

Tayuya turned her angry expression to Ino who shrunk back. "Yes, but how the hell can we do that? We wouldn't be able to take any form of identification, bank cards, heck we will even have to change our appearances. If it gets any worse that would have to be our last resort."

Tenten smiled like a light bulb went off in her head. "We will give him the silent treatment, barely do what he says, be late, and get him in trouble with the company. Stuff like that should work on him since he cares more about his job and money more than anything else."

Hinata looked up in hope. "I can do that." She grinned and wiped away her tears.

Ino looked at her and smiled. "Me too."

Tenten stuck her arm out and was waiting for the others to put their hands on hers. "Do we all agree?"

Tayuya laughed. "Hell yeah, believe me when I say I'm good at doing all those things." She put her hand on top of Tenten's.

Temari moved towards them. "Payback is a bitch and he likes having bitches."

The others laughed and moments later all their hands were on top of each others.

"So we promise to make Kakashi's life hell?" Tenten asked, making sure they all were in.

"YEAHHHHH!" They all yelled.

...

Natsu glared as he walked passed a group of heart-less – in his opinion, bastards.

They snickered at him, thinking of him nothing but a nerd.

"Pink-haired loser." One of them sneered, flipping his raven spiky hair in an ignorant fashion.

His loud blonde friend yelled back at the raven haired guy. "Oi Sasuke! Sakura's hair is pink, she will be mad if she knew you dissed her hair colour."

The long haired boy beside him snorted. "I'm sure she won't care since it's her _precious Sasuke-kun_." He imitated the pink-haired girl Sakura's voice.

Natsu rolled his eyes and carried on walking towards his friends lunch place.

"HEY! LOSER!" He heard the blonde Naruto scream as he kept walking away.

He was close to where his lunch space was. He heard girls screaming in delight around the corner. He sweat dropped and without even looking he knew the culprit. _'Loke!'_

He walked up to Loke, pushing away the girls surrounding him. "Are you coming to lunch, Loke?"

The boy with orange took his eyes of the girls and smiled at Natsu. "Yes, sorry ladies but got to have lunch with my friends." He left the group with ease.

And throughout walking down that corridor Natsu felt every glare of those girls on his back.

As the two entered the music hall, going behind the stage, where their other three friends were already there.

"Took you long enough, flame brain." The boy with shaggy bluey-black haired aimed that Natsu.

Natsu got up to his face and darkened his smile. "What did you say, icepole?"

Loke laughed. "You two should just make out and get it over with."

The two started choking on their own tongue and made sure to have at least ten feet apart. "NEVER!" They both protested.

"You would love to see them make out Loke-chan?" Another voice entered the conversation.

Loke turned his head to glare at a spiky azure blue haired boy who was sat against a background prop.

"Shut it Jellal!" But now Loke was angrier because the boy named Jellal just smirked.

"Guys!" A softer guy's voice exclaimed from the corner.

They all turned to a boy with ruffled black hair.

"Sorry Zeref." They all said together, looking down in shame.

And this is how their days usually went.

Later that day an announcement was made by the headmaster through the announcement microphone in her office.

"Dear students, music auditions will be held tomorrow, from second lesson till lunch. So any bands, singers or musicians can enter, because it you could have the opportunity to become famous. If you don't want to audition then please don't disturb the judges Just Trick No Treat. That is all, good day you slobs."

Squeals of delight were heard just from hearing the famous bands name. But some were considering the auditions.

"Oh my god! If we audition we can meet then and get their autographs." One fan girl giggled like nail down a chalkboard.

"That's a great plan." Another agreed.

"That redhead Tayu is the hottest." A fanboy exclaimed, blushing.

"No Tema is!" a different boy in the class argued back.

"Nope both are you are wrong, Ina is the hottest babe." A boy from the back of the class yelled.

Every class turned into chaos.

Natsu and his friends formed a band two years ago and learnt some pretty cool songs, so they all agreed to do the audition.


End file.
